


Art for "The Devil's Trill"

by Reiya_Wakayama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/pseuds/Reiya_Wakayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My art for "The Devil's Trill" by seraphim_grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "The Devil's Trill"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Devil's Trill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104934) by [DarkAthena (seraphim_grace)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphim_grace/pseuds/DarkAthena). 



**Cover**

**Stiles and Derek Transformed**

  
**  
**Tattoo symbols used from link below.

[Here](http://sirjumala.deviantart.com/art/Alchemical-Symbols-Brush-111084238)

**Sound, Memory and Voice**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Devil's Trill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104934) by [DarkAthena (seraphim_grace)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphim_grace/pseuds/DarkAthena)




End file.
